


【柚天】似花似梦

by biyuebingning



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 柚天 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biyuebingning/pseuds/biyuebingning
Summary: ＊现实向，双向暗恋，花吐症梗，有车。＊基于现实的合理发散，并不针对任何真人，请勿上升，上升者全家肺炎不治。＊立下的flag欠下的债，我说wc取消了就开车，结果真的取消了。＊ooc，不喜勿入。
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Comments: 31
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

（一）

原本应当是一个平淡无奇的休赛季，大家早该按照上个赛季就已经确定好的比赛时间参加最后的世锦赛，结果却因为大家都知晓的那个不可抗拒原因，不得不接受isu比赛取消的安排。

金博洋在经历了从中国辗转到韩国，再从韩国直接打包发配到多伦多艰难旅程，随后一个多月的时间他都在国外备战，直到比赛取消后，他停在多伦多没几日，又赶在各种封闭隔离的要求前，听从协会的安排，回到阔别许久的家中。

他在多伦多的这段时间倒也不像是表面看上去那样安分，花岗岩与TCC的距离近，协会那边也有过沟通，定期他们也会去那边转转，毕竟bo叔的团队和协会签了长期的合作合同，当然，都是拿他外训失败换来的。

他不想回忆当年那段时间的苦闷与惆怅，那种被丢入漩涡中任期牵扯却无法自拔的感觉让他只想抛诸脑后，不愿再提起。

天知道，他曾经对外训是拥有怎样的期待，否则也不会有“最后一次中央大街”的告别之语了。

只不过天意弄人。

他用了几乎一个多赛季才让自己从那种情绪中走出来，可瞬息万变的赛场让他追逐的更加艰难。

本以为这次世锦能够顺利举办，却没想到时日临近被告知取消。回到家里的金博洋也不敢放松精神，虽说已经进入了休赛季，可今年的情况不同往年，而明年的比赛结果又将影响到22年的冬奥会，他一丝一毫都不敢懈怠。

可是最近他的精神却有些不太好，梦里纷繁复杂，都是过往的经历，从小到大，从父母亲友再到对手和偶像，他的梦境经常围绕着那片纯白的冰场，和那个戴着金牌巡场，英姿飒爽的人。

是呢，那是他的偶像，他从小就喜欢的人。

他从来都不羞于将这种喜爱宣之于口，他的崇拜在目光的追随里早就无法隐藏。

只不过在他经历太多的事情之后，终于懂得怎样去将那些情绪转化，藏在低垂的眸子中，掩盖在纤长的睫毛下，遮挡的严严实实，任谁都不得窥探。

徒升而起的那些旖旎心思被他瞒过了所有人，可他偏偏遗漏了最重要的那个，便是他自己。

他能用最稀松平常的语气和别人讨论羽生，和教练分析他的跳跃编排，和队友一起看他的节目视频，甚至会冷静清晰地和羽生本人聊关于花样滑冰的种种，一切都显得十分正常，可他却很清楚的明白，心底巨大的空洞里，回荡的是虚无的风声。

直到某一天，他在推特上看到一张有人发出来的4cc合照，那交握的双手和并肩而立的画面突然让他回忆起当时掌心的温度，一瞬间喉咙开始痒了起来，他低下头止不住地咳嗽，仿佛肺部的空气都要被吸走，胸腔压榨着最后的一丝氧气，他剧烈地咳着，喉咙的异物感越发严重，他甚至觉得自己下一秒钟也许就会被这剧烈的咳嗽憋到背过气去。

最后一声咳嗽结束，他惊讶地发现自己掩着口鼻的手中飘落了两片细白的花瓣。

那一瞬间他还有些疑惑，手中这花瓣来源于何处，他环顾四周，确实是他的房间，可房间里并没有任何的鲜花，更不可能有花瓣从天而降。

喉咙口的那种痒感又攀爬而来，他忍不住咳了几下，眼睁睁地看着又一片花瓣从自己口中滑落——是他吐出来的。

他对着三片洁白细小的花瓣愣了半天，小心翼翼地将他们收起带到了卫生间，一股脑丢进了马桶，按下抽水键。

消失不见。

面对眼前的异样，金博洋强迫自己冷静下来。

他面色如常地返回房间，可微微有些颤抖的手指却暴露了他不安的情绪。他关紧房门，回到床上，摸着胸膛里跳动的心脏，几个深呼吸之后，逐渐平稳下来。

他知道什么叫花吐症——从前他在彭程那里听说过，还被科普过仿若三句半的bl小说套路。

这都不能怪他知道，他周围一圈如狼似虎的女孩子，想不知道他们的爱好也有点难。谁不知道他们看小说的时候连隔壁胖球的人都不放过呢。

可是听说是一码事，真真正正见到并且亲身经历则是另外一码事。他宁愿被队里那几个小魔女逼着朗读背诵并默写一篇同人小说，也不愿意变成花吐症的真实病例。

他摸出手机，点开屏幕。

那张合照依旧停留在手机界面，他动了动手指将照片保存下来，关掉了程序，转而点开搜索。

花吐症。

成因:一个人当拥有了一个暗恋而不得的人的时候，会因思念郁结成疾，从而演变成花吐症。

症状:患者将感到痛苦、胸闷，剧烈咳嗽，口中吐出花瓣。

治疗方法:与所暗恋之人接吻，心意互通后一同呕出完整花朵后方可痊愈。若所暗恋之人未解其意，则病情会越来越重，直到呕出大量完整花朵，不治而亡。

目前针对花吐症并无特效治疗药物，长期的爱而不得最终只能导致郁郁而终，若能真正放弃所爱之人，花吐症偶有自行痊愈的情况。但因自行痊愈的患者极少，因此不敢断定是否具有临床参考价值。

没有参考价值，那就意味着基本没有什么希望，自愈？怕不是要断情绝爱？那他要去金老爷子的《神雕侠侣》里管杨过和小龙女要两粒绝情丹尝尝吗？

他被自己的脑洞逗笑了，甚至都没有了刚刚吐花之后的紧张与无措。

他骗得了太多的人，可是骗不了自己的心，他是喜欢羽生，不是单纯的迷弟喜欢偶像的那种。

可是他又觉得悲哀，那个早已封神的人太过耀眼，他只适合让人敬仰，供人膜拜，任何对他的心思仿佛都是对他热爱的花滑项目的一种亵渎。可他管不住自己，他喜欢他，没有理由的喜欢。

不是喜欢他在冰上如仙的缥缈身姿，不是喜欢他站在领奖台上的意气风发，不是喜欢他回答媒体采访时的圆滑有礼，更不是喜欢他的荣誉头衔。他只是喜欢这个人，单纯的喜欢他对滑冰的一腔孤勇。

站在同一片冰场时，也许他们的感觉是共通的。他感受的到羽生的认真与坚定，感受的到他对节目的诠释与情感的倾注，他如同翩然飘落的樱花，在空中翻覆出绝美回旋，而后又义无反顾地坠于地面，虽然纤细，却憾动人心。

他从未想过有朝一日可以和羽生同场竞技，刚刚站上成年组国际舞台的他第一次外出比赛就是15年的NHK，那时的羽生一战封神，他对他的崇拜几乎到达了顶峰。慢慢的，不知道从什么时候起，他越来越控制不住自己的心，那单纯的情感随着年龄不断变得复杂，直到现在，郁结成疾。

金博洋将手覆到双眼上，遮住了眼前的全部光亮。

以后，许就是生活在这样的黑暗中吧。

——tbc——

可以猜一下甜吐的是什么花。


	2. （二）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊花不只甜自己要吐，他哥也要的。

（二）

天天的笑容真可爱。

这是羽生在看过网络上发出来的一张Tc的合影时的第一反应。

他喜欢金博洋，很久了。

羽生是个对自己极其严苛的人，从上冰的安排到对节目的掌控，从考斯滕的精细程度到对冰刀冰鞋的研究，他在花滑这个运动上，将自己训练成一个标准高要求严的高水平运动员。这些要求对他来说是取得成功的必要组成部分，而且是十分重要的一部分。

可是喜欢一个人，则是在他意料之外的事。

他年少的时候也曾对穿着漂亮裙子的女孩子有过幻想，甚至在他众多采访中也说过他要二十五、六岁结婚，还谈过理想型，被传过女朋友。虽然这些他都有澄清过，但是他确确实实是曾经想找一个温柔贤淑的女孩子共度一生的。

可是后来的他越来越发现自己没有办法同那些并不热爱花滑的人进行太多的交流，这是他的精神世界，他除却日常生活之外的全部， 虽然游戏和耳机也会分散他太多的精力，但他越发的觉得，自己很难会接受一个同花滑无关的人做自己的另一半。

他知道自己想要的是什么。

羽生的清醒是与生俱来的天赋，这完全取决于他冷静的头脑，强大到精于计算的心思，和高强度训练下依旧可以保持的理智。他掌控着自己的一切，包括节目的编排、参加的比赛和他需要挑战的难度，当然也包括他所喜欢的人和事物。

可即便是聪颖如他，强大如他，在感情里也逃不过被命运的捉弄。

当他某一天还以为自己旧疾复发时，却只吐出来一朵浅粉色的花瓣，他才发现事情远没有他想象的那样简单。

花吐き病。

他去查阅了资料，顺便还识别出来自己究竟吐了什么花。

樱花草。

也不是樱花，和樱花这种植物没有什么太大关系，他甚至无聊到将樱花草的故事都搜索了一遍，读完后只觉得心下悲凉。

他感慨于那刻骨铭心爱情背后的哀伤，又因为樱花草的花语而感慨。

除你之外，别无他爱。

也许真的是这样，他觉得这个花语符合极了，自从看过金博洋的4lz之后，其他人的4lz都没办法再入他的眼。他一直相信金博洋升组后落在自己面前的那个4lz是在指引他发现这个堪称珍宝的青年。

他喜欢他，从很早之前。

比那句“Good job”要早，比摸头安慰要早，比平昌后安慰的拥抱要早，也许，比那声“天天加油”还要更早。这些他都没有再追溯过源头，他只是开始喜欢了。

到如今，却因为喜欢而必须面对这几朵飘零的花瓣。

羽生叹了口气，如果被天天知道他对他是这样的心思，怕是会躲的远远的吧？

在他看来，金博洋就是在当做偶像一样崇拜他，所以才会任他搓圆按扁依旧笑嘻嘻地从不反抗，可现在，几次比赛里他都输给了内森陈，单从成绩来看，他已经不是最优秀的那个，如何能被金博洋一直偏爱下去？如果他去和金博洋表白，可能会吓到他然后被打出房间吧——毕竟他听说金博洋曾经是有女朋友的人，尽管网络上有人说这是谣言。

他不希望自己的感情成为对方的负担，可偏偏他知道自己身体发生的改变正是因为这场看似无疾而终的暗恋，他一时间难以做下决定。不过幸运的是七月的冰演目前还能够让他们在这个不平凡的赛季再见上一面，他期待能有什么改变，否则……

羽生收拾好情绪，和宇野昌磨取得了联系，The Ice的冰演现在算是他的场子。

————

金博洋的花吐症瞒的了一时，却没能瞒得过天天跟着他的教练。

他在冰上咳的厉害，没有忍住吐了几片花瓣，许教练没有付教练心细，还以为是谁把花带来了掉在冰面上的，可是瞧了半天也没见一点点花朵的影子，还是付教练觉得是天天哪里不太对，直到他再也压不住喉咙口的咳嗽，花瓣被他咳出掉落，她才第一个发现了金博洋的花吐症。

下训后，付教练将人拉走，说是要和他谈谈，就连天妈和许教练都不允许跟着。付教练对他来说就像是半个母亲，从金博洋转投到许教练名下训练之后，他就一直被许付两个老师当做自己的孩子一样看待。

这次付教练难得的强势让其他人有些错愕，但也都知道她不会为难金博洋，所以便也尊重她的要求。

金博洋心下也知道自己瞒不住了，但是他咬着唇，闭口不言。付教练在一旁静静地坐着等他开口，不出声催促，也没有表现出任何的不耐烦。

她心疼这个孩子，也不想逼他如何，可是这种情况她不能任由他隐瞒发展，说到底，他首先还是一名代表国家出战的运动员。

也许这样说有些太不近人情，可是她知道，这个孩子是付出了多少努力才走到今天这个地步，她不能眼睁睁地看着他将自己毁掉，即便是真的没有结果，那也要试了再说。

“我……”他将唇瓣咬出深深的齿痕，像犯了错一样低着头不敢直视。

“天天，我不是想逼你做什么决定，你现在这种情况我只想要一句实话，如果可以，就算去求协会帮忙我也会去的，但是你什么都不说，让我怎么帮你？”付教练语气很平和但是金博洋知道，今天如果他什么都不说，付老师就会一直和他耗下去。她的温柔和她的坚毅一样，都是让人不容忽视的。

“我可以处理好的，真的，我保证。”金博洋说着虚心的话，虚到自己根本都没有底气。

“这话你自己相信吗？”付教练轻声反问。

“我……”他当然不信，但是他没有办法，他不能说。

“既然你自己都不会信，那又怎样要我去相信你的保证？”付教练尽量将语气放到平缓，听起来并不像是在责备他。“天天，你不要觉得我年纪大了什么都不知道，你难道真的想到最后连命都不要吗？”

他当然想要。

他还想要好好训练，认真比赛，他还想着拿到好成绩，想着站在领奖台上升国旗奏国歌的荣耀。

没有人比他更想要这些的了。

“我……是想的……可是……”金博洋又咬住唇，他不能说。

他怎么可以和待自己如同亲生儿子一样的教练说他喜欢上了一个男人，一个他根本追不到也根本不可能在一起的人？

他不能。

付教练见他这幅模样重重地叹了口气。

“是他吗？”她问到。

“嗯？”金博洋不解，但是心底的跳动如同鼓噪的锤墙声，下一秒就要紧张的从胸腔里蹦出来一样。

“是羽生吗？”付教练迟疑了片刻，最终从她的口中吐出这个名字。

听到这个名字，金博洋觉得喉咙被什么堵住了，想要争辩什么，可一时间又只能压抑着咳嗽。

见他慌乱的模样，付教练不必再问心下也是清楚的了。

女人总是要更敏感一些。

金博洋觉得自己隐藏的很好，可是天天跟在他身边的教练又怎么会看不出他目光里究竟在为谁哀伤。谁都有过年少情动的时候，那些隐藏在眼底心头的情绪，外人看不见，付教练又怎么会看不见？

她伸出手搭到他的手上，手心的温度透过皮肤同她的话一起烙进金博洋的心底。

她说:“给自己一个机会去试试吧，真的失败了，那就是命里注定没有，真正的放下你才能救自己。”

金博洋不知道自己是怎样从付教练身边离开的，他脑子里仿佛是在历经风暴，那些喧嚣由远至近，嘶吼着，拉扯着，大有搅动山河之势，摧毁他所有的思想，只留下落寞的夕阳裹挟着风沙吹过，一片静默。

天妈见他神色凝重，一时间也不好说什么，一路上沉默地将车开回家里。当年那件事之后，金博洋的沉默与反常的情绪持续过许久，那段时间的他很少笑，很少说话，他将自己禁锢在一个牢笼里，不想接触外界，不愿同人交流，甚至自闭到完全不想训练。那时候的他比现在看起来更令人忧心。今天这个样子天妈也只当他是那股倔强劲又开始了，自然没有理他。

其实金博洋这次和之前的自闭有明显的差别，他现在只是在考虑付教练对他说的那些话的可行性。他真的要去说吗？真的要和他表白吗？如果他拒绝了，那是不是代表即便是他们以后在赛场上见面的时候，都不可能以正常的朋友、普通的对手进行接触？他会不会对自己感到另类或是厌恶？他会不会觉得自己这份感情让人觉得恶心？

如果他去表白，那就要承担这件事情的全部后果，包括他对自己的重新评价，还有被拒绝后的尴尬与无地自容。

可是付教练说的也有道理，他应该给自己一个机会的，就算只是无疾而终的单恋，就算在那之后因为求而不得郁郁而终，那他也不遗憾。好过这样不清不楚地爱恋着，直到最后也没有一个结果，寂寂无闻的离开尘世，对方甚至毫不知情。

金博洋重重地叹气，还好，没有当着自己父母的面前咳出花瓣来，他是时候买点白色的雏菊回来做插瓶了，这样是不是可以为他打些掩护，至少不会让自己暴露的太快。

后来他看着刚刚咳出的雏菊花瓣，那几片孤零零的，金博洋将躺在地板上的它们收起来丢掉，脑子里只有那一句话，就连想去买一把做掩护的想法都忘记了。

他自嘲地笑了笑，躺回了床上。

所以呢，你，爱不爱我？


	3. （三）

THE ICE冰演如期举行，应邀而来的各国选手也都早早地抵达了日本。这里刚刚解除了禁止集会的禁令，冰演的允许举办得益于肺炎疫苗的问世，这使得停摆了半年的全球经济得以复苏。

冰演的重新开办给漫长的休赛季带来了新的生机与活力，全球的花滑爱好者几乎在禁令解除后都赶来日本观看这场盛宴的回归。原本比The Ice开演时间要早的Faoi因为遇到不可抗拒的疫情原因而被迫停止，想要召开的海外场也未能实现，如今只能看着The Ice开始筹备举办，一时间当真有些羡慕。

羽生回到了阔别多年的The Ice冰演上，上次参加还是在2015年，如今一晃也快六年了。

最近羽生的状态要比之前好一些，接受了现实的他在认真的思考人生，关于这份感情，关于他的未来。

他想过放弃，这样就不会打扰到任何人，可每当他抱了这个心思时，闭上眼睛都是对方的可爱笑容，还有果断起跳完美落冰的4lz。

同在日本收到了冰演邀请的织田信成看到羽生回来后的反常状态，又联系到他近日的低咳，很怀疑羽生是不是病了。在他的再三追问下，羽生难得和他坦诚地将发生在自己身上的事情说了一遍。

作为过来人，织田对他的这种情况丝毫不惊讶。

爱情，从来都是一场相遇的意外，既然已经存在，那就没有抹杀掉的必要，真正勇敢的面对才是他应该做的。

不过在织田听完羽生的话后，却是笑着打趣他，说他看中的不过是金博洋的4lz罢了，如果有其他人能够跳出这样的4lz，也许他会移情别恋的。

羽生闻言歪着头颇为认真的思考了一下他的观点，然后他平静地说了一句。

“不，他一直都是唯一。”

————

冰演很成功，传统的女装环节金博洋选择了和去年水手服完全不同的女仆装，蓬松的头发没有再被扎起来，而是戴上了黑色的双马尾假发，扎着头发的皮筋是一对可爱的小草莓发绳。

他从更衣室打理好自己出来时，后台引起了不小的轰动。

白皙的脸庞因为裙子的复杂折腾出一层粉红，头上的假发套多少有些难受，他总是担心一个旋转会把头发甩出去，手足无措地总想摸下头发还在不在。

后台现在人员众多，欧美的选手见到乖巧可爱的金博洋已经吹起了口哨，鼓掌欢呼此起彼伏，俨然一副凑热闹的模样。

金博洋见到这个阵仗原本的害羞转变为了窘迫，他不好意思地摸了摸鼻子，迅速地从人们关注的焦点处离开，那边的宇野刚从冰上下来准备安排下一组对抗的选手，正好算是为他解了围。

他离开后安静地坐在门口不远处的凳子上，眼睛的余光悄悄地看了一眼不远处的羽生。

他这次并没有和大家一起换成女装，而是换上了一套不知道在哪里借来的cos服，看起来英气十足，和自己身上黑白配色的女仆装完全不同。

在他观察羽生的同时，那边状似听歌投入的人也在偷偷地观察他。

太可爱了！这种可爱简直是犯规。

满脑子都被各种字体大小不同颜色各异的“卡哇伊”弹幕刷屏的羽生，觉得从更衣室出来的金博洋就像是邻家小妹妹一样可人，特别是他不好意思时的笑容，简直是会心一击。

他觉得喉咙又痒了，于是拿起手边的水瓶喝了一口，尽量压住自己想要咳嗽的欲望。幸运的是他马上要上场，不用再继续让自己无法管控的思维越飘越远。

金博洋发现羽生不太对是在他和同组的冰舞选手斗完舞后的下场。他急吼吼地拿了衣服去了卫生间来换——更衣室人太多，他时间有点来不及，况且他的女仆装背后都是各种绑带，虽然不用其他人帮忙也可以脱，终归要比其他人麻烦些。他也不太好让其他选手在门外等太久，所以就躲进了卫生间换掉女仆装的小裙子。

压抑的咳嗽声从门外传来，金博洋在隔间里刚脱掉裙子，用一只手拎着，上衣也兜头套进去，马上就准备拉开门栓出去，他听到了熟悉的声音。

织田信成口中喊着羽生跟到了卫生间里，金博洋的动作顿了顿，没有推开门出去。

如果他出来的话，就会看到织田信成手里帮羽生拿着水瓶，一脸担忧地望着撑在洗手池旁边不断咳嗽的人，几片花瓣在他刻意捂住的指间滑落，摇摇晃晃坠入到洗手盆中。

织田看他这个样子也忍不住想要说他两句。作为唯一知道羽生心事的好朋友，他见他如此痛苦，实在是心有不忍。

“你如果真的喜欢那个人，那就鼓起勇气去表白啊！你们认识那么多年，还有什么不可以说的？你这样……”织田信成还想再说什么，却被羽生在镜子中的眼神制止了。

“行行行，我不管你了行了吧？”他把水拧开递过去，忍不住叹气。

羽生打开水龙头把花瓣冲掉，接过水喝了一口，缓了一会儿才开口。

“我知道你想说什么，我不想制造麻烦和负担，正是因为认识多年，所以我才不能贸然去表白，后果我们都承担不起，这些事，以后再说吧。”羽生的声音还有咳嗽后的沙哑，他开口和织田说到，也算是给他一个交代，免得他天天追着他要他去和心上人表白。

“以你现在这个样子，还能坚持多久啊？”织田还是很紧张他的身体情况的。

“除了花瓣要处理之外，也没什么其他的影响了，你放心，我没事。”羽生说的简单轻巧，可实际上哪有这么容易。

他要担心自己会不会不合时宜的咳嗽，咳嗽时会不会吐出花瓣，还要担心会不会有人触碰到花瓣而被传染。除了这些，他还需要接受花吐症带来的身体上的负担，比如疲劳乏力，偶尔精神状态也会很差。

说话的声音越来越弱，直到消失不见，金博洋才愣愣地打开卫生间的门，手中的裙子已经被他攥的不成样子。

他重重的咳了起来，毫不压抑的咳嗽声比刚刚羽生的更甚。他快走几步，将吐出的几片雏菊花瓣都掉进垃圾桶里。

他的日语并不是特别好，可是凭借多年看动漫的经验，以及为了能够交流也有刻意去学过一些，他对羽生和织田的对话听懂了大概的意思。

一个判定了他那段感情死刑的对话。

羽生也得了花吐症。

成因和他一样，不过是暗恋一个人，一个他认识多年让他能够诸多顾虑的人。

金博洋突然觉得悲从中来，明明他已经鼓起勇气想要在冰演结束之后和羽生聊聊，他好不容易接受了付教练的建议准备给自己一个机会，可如今，倒是不必了。

他不知道应该怎样形容现在的心情，沉重，难过的情绪好像还没有滋长出来，同样，他也没有那种想象中的如释重负，他仿佛瞬间将自己关入了一个密不透风的牢笼里，在那里安稳的，静静地坐着，不去理任何人任何事，不去听任何声音管控任何一个表情，就在那里，一个人，直到天荒地老。

可是没有人会给他那样的机会，结束前的群舞马上就要开始了，宇野清点人数时发现他并不在，所以火急火燎地冲到卫生间来找他，发现他却愣愣地抓着女仆装在那里发呆。

被推出来的金博洋无措地跟在大部队的后面，上冰前羽生似乎转过头来看了他一眼，他没有捕捉到。

不知道怎样从冰上下来的，他脑子里依旧乱糟糟，群舞的动作更像是肌肉记忆一样，丝毫没有分散他一点儿的注意力，即便是下了冰，他整个人依旧有些反应不过来。

接下来的晚宴金博洋只是露了个面便离开了，速度快到羽生根本来不及捕捉他。金博洋向来积攒的好人缘在此刻倒是凸显出来了，不少人找不到他最后还是宇野昌磨出面解释，说他有些不舒服就先回去了。大家也没有再多计较他的离开，还纷纷表示等他休息好了再去慰问一下。这让羽生觉得自己杯里的橙汁又酸又涩，根本入不了口。

可是羽生向来都是大家关注的热点，要和他合照的人络绎不绝，等到羽生从晚宴合照人群的包围圈里突围出来时，晚宴已经不知道过了多久。

他将西服外套脱下折起来挂在手臂上，松了松脖子上的领带，趁着大家都不注意的时候，找机会一个人偷偷地回了酒店。

酒店安排的房间都在同一层，金博洋和他的隔了两个房间，在步行梯的那一侧，而他的则靠近电梯。

羽生路过自己房间门前迟疑了片刻，然后足跟一转，走向了另外一个房间。

他敲了敲门，没有任何人回应。他缓缓垂下头，忍不住的失落。

不是说不舒服吗，怎么会不在？

羽生知道自己在面对感情时候的十分怯懦，这一次没能见到金博洋，等到下一次再鼓起勇气想和他聊聊的时候，可能就不知道该是何地何时了。

正当他准备转身离开的时候，不远处的步行梯口传出了一阵声音打断了他的脚步。羽生疑惑着，这种酒店不至于有老鼠吧？可是他明明听到了金属的撞击声。

迈开步子，羽生向楼梯口走去，下一秒钟一只空的啤酒易拉罐骨碌碌地滚了出来，正好停在羽生的面前。

这是……有人在这里喝酒？

羽生认得，这是日本的啤酒品牌，销量一直都很不错，他虽然酒精过敏，但是家里人也是有人会喝的，这个瓶子他见过。

他又向前走了两步，直到看到了坐在楼梯上，一双细长的腿伸出来的金博洋，和他面前横七竖八倒着的四五个啤酒罐。

“天……天天？你怎么在这里？”  
——tbc——


	4. （四）

“天……天天，你怎么在这里？”羽生看到人之后惊讶地问。

“啊？”金博洋眯着眼睛抬头看着不远的人。

羽生逆光站在楼梯口，白色的衬衫，端庄的西服，正式的领带打在领口，一双长腿笔直的站在他不远处，在走廊里昏黄灯光的照射下，镀上了一层圣光，一副遗世独立的模样。

金博洋揉了揉眼睛，觉得自己好像出现幻觉了，怎么可能是羽生，怎么会是羽生？

羽生？哦……他这个时候应该在晚宴上，被会场上各类人围着，大家排着队等着和他合照，他的新晋迷弟迷妹们会向他表达对他的崇拜与热爱，他也会像对他一样热情地摸着对方的头，说着譬如“五周跳”那样期待且鼓励的话。他走到哪里都是众星捧月，只要出现，身后必然会跟着一大群人，有各类媒体，有各家摄像，他是那么多人关注的焦点，又怎么会在这种时候悄无声息地这里呢？

有时间也许他会和自己喜欢的却不能表白的那个人多待一会吧？就像他想见羽生一样。金博洋觉得自己出现了幻觉，甚至有那么一秒钟觉得自己可能是酒喝的不够多，所以还在对这个人念念不忘，甚至幻想出羽生站在自己面前的画面。

其实金博洋的酒量在队里即便是排不到前几号，但也不至于从后面数的那种，更不会像之前和老铁他们一同吐槽的那部冰上神剧一样，几瓶Rio就直接醉倒。他们虽然喝酒的次数和场合因为专业运动员的关系相对来说比较少，但是每年的年会或者是大型聚餐的时候，多少也会碰些，就是从来没有醉过。至于今天，他心事太重，情绪反常，加之和从前那些场合氛围完全不同，所以才醉的特别快。

他迷迷糊糊地揉揉眼睛，手上的啤酒还没有放下，放到唇边便又灌进去一大口。

啤酒的微苦从口腔里传导到大脑，酒精却从喉咙口顺着食管进了胃里。他从晚宴上逃回来的时候便在路上的便利店里和售货员比比划划地买了这几瓶啤酒，也不知道售货员是真的不想卖给他还是怎样，一直不给他结账，直到他拿出护照让对方看了年龄之后，售货员才给他结了几瓶酒钱。

也是，他演出结束之后冲了个澡才去晚宴现场的，乖顺的头发放下来遮住额头，一件并不呆板沉闷的黑色衬衫显得他有些俏皮，如果不看身份证明，单独看脸，他确实显得很年幼根本不像是二十岁出头，也难怪售货员质疑他没有成年。

当然了，心情烦闷的金博洋并没有这样的认知，匆匆忙忙拿了几瓶酒便回了酒店。

不想在屋子里做一个买醉的醉鬼偷偷祭奠自己的失恋时刻，毕竟这样看起来太惨了些，于是他跑到不可能有人路过的步梯楼梯口，坐在台阶上，一个人咕咚咕咚地干掉了好几瓶啤酒。

如果不是他一时手滑碰到了放在一旁的空易拉罐，想必他喝到最后也不会有任何人发现这里还有个躲起来偷偷喝酒的人。

金博洋眯着一双细长的眼，酒精的作用让他流转的眼波里都是醉人的媚色。

在羽生固有的印象里，金博洋单纯可爱，像是芳香扑鼻的纯白栀子，或是馥郁单薄不容忽视的浅色茉莉，可如今他却觉得醉酒了的金博洋更像是一枝盛放了的狐尾百合。

嫩白中透出的微粉拥有勾人的魅力。

羽生就那样站在那里看着金博洋又仰头灌下瓶中的最后一口酒，想上前抢下瓶子却又没有动手。

金博洋倒空了酒瓶，顺手丢向那已经空了的一堆罐子里，叮叮当当撞出又一阵声响。羽生像是被这个声音按下了启动键，一步冲上来，俯下身子按住金博洋伸出去拿最后一瓶啤酒的手。

“谁啊？松开。”金博洋迷迷糊糊的想要抽出被抓住的手，又觉得面前的人挡着他不许他喝酒烦人的很，伸出另一只手只想推开他。

羽生手臂上的西服被他丢在地毯上也毫不在意，他就像是在和金博洋较劲一样，死死地将他的手和手下那瓶啤酒按住。

“你不可以再喝了。”羽生语气难得的强硬，他从来没有和谁用这样的语气说过话，就算是和母亲吵架生气，他也只会什么都不说，关起门来隔绝一切。

“烦死了！要你管！”金博洋的脾气从来都不像是羽生见过的那样温柔无害，他倔强，固执，固执到每天早上都要问父母“可以学滑冰吗”，倔强到可以为了跳四周跳摔无数次却又接着爬起来继续尝试。他对自己，从来都没有那么“好说话”过。

羽生被他这一句话惊到了，他抢过那瓶啤酒，顺手丢进了不远处的垃圾箱里，动作迅速的比他步法变刃还要快。金博洋没有了啤酒这才认认真真地看了看眼前的人。

一句话没有再说，也不再吵闹。

他摇摇晃晃的撑起身子，羽生想要过来扶他，也被他推着手闪开了。他弯下腰，努力地控制着自己的肢体，一个又一个将地上的瓶子捡起来捏到一起，一步步挪过去，亲手放到分类的垃圾箱里。

一旁的羽生看着他颤巍巍的动作，生怕他下一秒钟因为醉酒而摔倒在地。

金博洋已经醉了，最后一点理智和自控力也不过是让他记得眼前的人已经有暗恋的其他人了，他不能说。

原本鼓起的勇气，在付教练那里答应给自己一次机会的承诺，到现在看来，都不过是没有任何意义的虚妄。而他则像是一个充满了气的气球，在即将收口的那一刻脱手，里面的气体飞速喷出，只剩下一副干瘪的皮囊。

可他又算什么？他的喜欢又算什么呢？

他缓缓蹲下，抱住自己的膝盖，努力地缩成一团，好像这样就可以抵抗所有的悲伤与难过，殊不知，他的悲伤是从内而来。

羽生见他抱住自己蹲在那里，一时间不知道是要先说话还是要先上前看看他到底怎样了。心底的爱恋让他想进一步靠近，可是他看到金博洋自内而外的难过，但自己却不能分担一丝一毫，这让羽生很挫败。

他靠近金博洋也蹲了下来，一只手轻轻地抚上他的后背，生怕惊到他一般的小心翼翼。

“天天，你喝醉了，我送你回房间好不好？”羽生放柔声音哄着他，语气里是他从未有过的深情。

金博洋将头缓缓的抬起，一双通红的眸子里续满了泪水，可怜兮兮的看着他。只这一眼，羽生便心软了。

他仿佛像是一只被人遗弃的宠物，眸子里都是难以言说的复杂情绪，看的羽生心惊。

“怎么会……咳咳……咳……”金博洋小声地嘀咕，后半句被咳嗽声打断。

“什么？”羽生没有听清他的话，但是见金博洋咳的厉害，抚在背上的手不断地帮他顺气。

细白的雏菊花瓣被他吐出来，一旁的羽生看到这一幕突然浑身僵硬，整个人都愣住了。

他……也有暗恋的人了？

羽生不敢说话，只是看着金博洋抹了一把被咳出来的泪水，整个人喘息着。

“呵呵……都是花瓣，又是花瓣……”金博洋的表情近乎嘲笑地看着地上几片白色雏菊花瓣呢喃到。

他本不是什么酒品不好的人，只是眼前的情形让他很难冷静下来，特别是羽生还在他身边。他不想让羽生知道自己也因为暗恋而得了花吐症，他也不想告诉羽生，自己暗恋的人就是他。

同是天涯沦落人，既然大家都是暗恋者，又何必为对方徒增烦恼？

可是……他又不甘心……

“天天……你……还好吗？”羽生看着他这个样子根本不知道要怎样做，他现在心情复杂，根本理不出一丝头绪。

即便是强大如羽生这样的两届奥运冠军，在面对自己喜欢的人的时候，也是会惊慌无措。毕竟感情这种东西无法用标准答案解答，经验为零的他也不知道应该怎样做才是对的，更何况他还不敢和金博洋表白。

羽生从未动过现役时期要和金博洋坦白这段感情的念头，他太清楚如今的社会舆论会对现役的他们造成多大影响，他不能这样冒险葬送两个人的前途。还有不到两年就是奥运会了，就算是他在明年可以退役，可金博洋不行，他是tc在男单上的希望，所以不能出现任何偏差。

任何一步走错了，都将是万劫不复。

这个道理他们都懂，可是爱恋是没有理由的，情不知所起，自然也不会平白无故地消失。

羽生的问话听到金博洋的耳中早就变了味道，他怎么能好呢？他有多难过，多痛苦，多矛盾，多失落已经很明显了，可是他现在只能心甘情愿做个锯嘴葫芦，什么都不能说。

醉了也不能说！

“不好，哪里都不好。”金博洋甩开手，突然像个小孩子一样耍起赖来。

这是清醒时候的金博洋根本不会在羽生面前表现出来的状态，羽生只好耐着性子，把西装外套从地上捡起来，然后又蹲回他身旁，试图和这个小醉鬼说话。

金博洋眯着眼睛看着他的动作，心底虽然清楚，脑子却是因为酒精的麻痹有些迷糊。也难怪，他对日本的啤酒并不了解，在便利店里随手掏来的啤酒酒精含量要比他曾经喝过的那些都要高，根本不是他能一口气干了几瓶后还能若无其事和人谈天说地的。

他看到羽生一点一点的靠近，微翘的唇瓣好似花朵一样的颜色，他盯着他，整个人都懵懵的。他感知到全身的细胞借在着酒劲，借着那徒然而生的勇气他伸开胳膊扑到羽生的身上，拉短了两人之间的距离。

这和每次比赛时的礼节拥抱有些不同，羽生听得到自己因为这个距离的缩短而鼓噪的心脏，他攥紧了拳头，倏而又缓缓地松开，将人回抱住。

让他就这样放肆一下吧，酒醒后的天天也许不会记得这一段的经历，应该也会忘掉两个人的拥抱，那样他现在抱一抱是不是就能弥补一下内心的空缺与渴望？

金博洋把脸埋在他颈侧，心底的委屈和难过填满了他，他只能借着撒酒疯的时候才能讨得羽生的一个拥抱，只能在这种时候肆无忌惮地感受到他的温暖。

一滴眼泪从眼角滑落，顺势滴到了羽生的脖颈上，凉凉的。

羽生将他从自己的身边挖起来，捧住他的脸，无比轻柔地用手指一点点地抹去滑落的泪水，担忧地看着他，眼底的情意根本藏不住。

金博洋觉得自己仿佛被人迷了神智，他睁开被泪水淋湿的模糊双眼，拉下羽生的手，在他不解的目光下一寸寸地靠近。

两人温热的呼吸交缠，就像一块磁石的正负极一样吸引彼此，就在下一秒中，两人默契地纷纷闭上了双眼。

羽生感觉到了唇畔落下的试探性的亲吻，浅浅的，似蝶翅轻展一般的触碰。

羽生缓缓睁开眼，面前白皙的面庞微微泛着粉红，紧闭的双目上是颤抖的睫毛，根根分明的长翘睫毛上点缀着细小的泪珠，可怜极了。

作为一个喜欢掌控全局的人，羽生现在满脑子的想法都是拥抱他，亲吻他，他对这个人的渴望似乎被呼吸间的酒精点燃。

金博洋只敢暗搓搓的亲一口唇角，蜻蜓点水一般仿佛只是没有太过注意而被蹭了一下。他刚要推开羽生，下一秒就被人稳稳地扶住了后脑向前一送，一双柔软的唇彻底覆上他的，瞬间，他瞪大了双眼，感受到唇瓣的轻咬他不禁嘤咛出声。

这是一个实打实的亲吻，他与之触碰的肌肤带着烙人的热度熨帖着他，呼吸间都是对方温热的气息。他缓缓地闭上眼睛，就算这是一场梦，他也要在梦里放纵一回。

克制是在清醒状态前提下的产物，可是他现在并不清醒，所以克制这件事被他抛诸脑后。他觉得自己的灵魂都要被相连的唇舌吸走，唇瓣间的柔软是填补他内心空洞安抚酸楚的利器。

他小心翼翼的探出舌尖，怯生生的像是刚探头的雏鸟，在还没来得及窥视到世界的多彩，就被人恶狠狠的掠夺。灵巧的舌缠上他的，不断的摩擦吮吸仿佛要被人吞入腹中，原本就不清晰的大脑被水声搅出一片模糊。

原来这就是接吻，是和羽生的接吻啊。

——tbc——


	5. （五）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊醉了的甜以为是梦，清醒的牛宁愿做梦
> 
> ＊露滴牡丹开系列～

金博洋不知道自己是怎样被带回羽生房间的，当他被酒精占领高地的迟钝脑子反应过来自己正在和羽生搅成一团时，他已经被对方按住身子挤靠在墙壁上用力亲吻了很久。

被纠缠太久的舌根有些发酸，整个唇瓣都被吮的通红，像是涂了粉红色系的唇膏，更加惹人注目。

羽生尝到了他口中啤酒的味道，本就酒精过敏的人对这种饮料从来都不敢尝试。他也曾听人说过那种清苦，可他现在只能品尝到麦芽的味道和唇舌的柔软，没有一丝一毫的苦涩。

金博洋的理智只回笼了一瞬间，就被对方眼里的深情和掌心的炽热拖入欲望的漩涡。酒精在体内蒸腾，烧干净全部理智，他现在满心满眼都是自己喜欢的那个人，容不得第二件事。

西装外套被羽生从进门之后就丢在门口，价值不菲的西装在短短的几分钟之内体会了两次被人丢弃如抹布一般的待遇，可羽生丝毫不在乎。

他在乎的是面前这个面色绯红已经醉了的青年，他软软的，像是一大块甜丝丝的棉花糖，让他忍不住一口一口吞掉。

他想要他。

羽生向来是一个行动派，他一旦确定了目标之后，就会按照自己的目标前进，当年对4lz是这样，如今对4A是这样，转换到感情上更是一样。

他一直都是他，是那个掌控自己一切的冰上王者。

金博洋面对这样的羽生是带着酒后的冲动和性格上的孤注一掷，而羽生是清醒的，可他也偏偏想踏出这一步——去他的现役顾虑论，他只知道自己喜欢他，喜欢的要命喜欢到吐花。

羽生很少会这样不理智，遇到金博洋之后，他很多的不理智也都顺理成章。就像是他会去吐槽比赛的冰面不好，唯一的判定原因则是金博洋的4lz是否成功。有人说他双标，他确实是，只不过懒得承认罢了。

为了自己喜欢的人，双标又如何？看热闹的网友又不会为他解决自己的情感问题，就好比现在，他爱的人一脸意乱情迷地躺在他的床上他的身下，那他要怎样做，才不会给对方带来痛苦？

金博洋就那样被羽生放倒在洁白的床上，黑色的衬衫衬着他的冷白皮看起来诱惑感十足。他不知道该怎样形容自己见到的画面，他只觉得脖子上的领带耽误了他的发挥，喉咙口被束缚的要命。

他扯了扯领带，跪坐在金博洋的身旁，眯起双眼看着醉醺醺的人不知道要不要进行下一步。

刚刚两个人疯狂的接吻挑起了彼此的情欲，他知道自己身下已经被撩的硬挺，对方的胯下也支起了小帐篷。

可是他又有些担心，自己这样趁人之危会不会被谴责。一时冲动的后果也许会导致两个人的决裂，他不知道要不要冒这个险，况且……他也是有喜欢的人的。

羽生深情地看着他，随后叹了一口气，逼迫自己冷静下来。

横躺在床上的金博洋等了好久都没有等到羽生的下一步动作，他以为在梦里的羽生都不喜欢他，都不想和他上床，委屈的几乎又要落泪。

醉酒的人太容易被情绪掌控，也太容易放大情绪的影响力，金博洋睁开湿漉漉的双眼看到跪坐在一旁低着头看他却没有任何动作的羽生，心里难受极了。

“你讨厌我吧？”金博洋软绵绵的开口，听起来是反问，但语气里都是不容反驳的笃定。

羽生见他睁开眼后就问出这样一句话，惊讶地睁大了眼睛，他摇着头，想解释什么，可喉咙就像是被堵住一样什么都说不出口。

金博洋晃悠悠地艰难撑起身子侧躺，胳膊肘撑住软乎乎的床。他不是不想坐起来，就是酒上头了他有点晕。

“那这样呢？你会不会讨厌我一辈子？”他用纤白的手指开始结自己身上衬衫的扣子，一颗又一颗。被酒精麻痹的指尖略有些不灵活，但是他还坚持地解着，羽生呆愣地看着他的指尖寸寸下移，手脚仿佛被定住一样并没有阻止他的东西。胸前衬衫扣子却被他一点点的解开，衣襟顺着重力下垂，露出半片雪白的胸膛和一颗未经人事的红樱。

如果这样做会让你讨厌，那我宁愿你讨厌我一辈子，这样至少你还会记得我，总好过我将自己困囿牢笼，自导自演这场无疾而终的单恋。

讨厌也是一种另类的铭记方式，金博洋不在乎是怎样的过程。

不过这是金博洋在清醒状态下绝不可能做出来的事情，他刚刚被羽生的拒绝伤害了仅有的自尊心，在他认为的梦中羽生都会拒绝他的求爱，那现实中呢？他不敢深想，酒精的作祟让他想要放纵一次，想要抛掉那些羞涩和拘束，想要化身一个风流浪荡的人，让羽生和他一起在欲望里浮沉。

就算是在梦里两个人睡过了又能怎样？难道作为成年男性他还做不得一个春梦吗？

衣服被他解开，手指不经意间的掠过，看在羽生眼里演化成无数的欲火，渐渐燎原。

羽生听到自己的心脏在加速的鼓动，他的双眼根本无法从他的身上移开，他贪婪且炽热的目光侵略逡巡着每一寸皮肤。他想将这些地方都打上自己的烙印，将他们变为他的领地，一辈子只属于他一个人。

金博洋用嫩红的舌尖舔了舔干涩的唇瓣，他看到了羽生几乎喷火的目光，他知道他也是想要自己的，果然，在梦里他还是想要自己的。

有了这样的自我认知，金博洋的动作更加大胆了些。他伸出纤白的手扯住他的领带下摆，羽生只看得到藏在黑色衣袖下的那一截皓腕，仿佛琼脂凝玉一样。

手腕一翻，他用力一扯，羽生被他拽到面前，“讨厌就讨厌吧，反正我不在乎。”

他状似赌气一样嘟囔着这句话，抬头又送上一副红唇。羽生被他一系列的动作打败，俯下身子，拿回了主动权。

这是他爱的人啊，让他怎么克制自己？就算是明天金博洋清醒了，是打他骂他责怪他，他也都认了。

丢掉那些顾虑的羽生眼前只有自己喜欢的人，他深吻着他的唇，将人推回床上仰躺，一双胳膊撑在金博洋的头侧，唇舌追逐着他的纠缠，搅乱一室的旖旎氛围，点燃蒸腾起来的欲望。

急促的喘吸声中夹带着几声软糯的呻吟，在唇舌搅弄出的阵阵水声里格外动人。

湿热的吻顺着唇角缓缓舔舐烙印，向着白皙的脖颈和小巧的喉结袭去，逼出金博洋喉咙中更加婉转的吟哦。火热的唇缓缓向下移到纤细的锁骨和被解开扣子的胸膛，在那里留下一个个红痕。

太白了，羽生看着金博洋白皙过人的皮肤忍不住心下感慨着，这种白上印满由他造成的斑斑红痕，这让羽生的占有欲被极大的满足。

他继续开疆扩土，将目标对准了他胸膛上那对凸起的樱红。他捏起金博洋并不鼓胀的胸前肌肉，硬生生地推出一个小巧的山丘，顶端的樱蕊羞羞怯怯的，还未盛放。

“唔……疼……”被掐起的胸口对金博洋来说确实有些难过，他并不像羽生的胸肌那样发达，脱掉衣服几乎可以量出罩杯大小的胸肌让人十分羡慕，只不过他没有，他只有平坦的胸膛和一停止训练就会掉光的薛定谔肌肉。

羽生听到他的痛呼后覆上唇舌舔舐起那个被他硬生生推出来的小山丘，乳尖被他含住噬咬吮吸，下方乳晕也被他用舌尖打转着顶弄，细细地品尝着，仿佛要吸出什么来。

金博洋被他刺激的只能抱紧胸前不断作恶的头，细白的指尖插入他的黑发中，连身下的腰肢都在随着他的吮吸不断抖动着，胸膛伴着呼吸起起伏伏。

空下的手向下抚摸他薄薄的腰腹，那里敏感异常，这是羽生早就知道的。他们一起合照过多次，其中不乏搂肩抱腰，金博洋的腰曾经被他的手搭上去就敏感的直抖，这都被他心细地发现了。

刚刚摸到后腰的皮肤，金博洋就紧张的挺腰，后背弓到微微抬起，只想躲开抚弄的手。羽生才不会如他的愿，他一寸寸地摸着细滑的皮肤，手指掠过脊柱和腰窝缓缓向下，那是他翘挺的臀部。

和羽生的肌肉感不同的是，金博洋的臀部永远都是充满弹性的柔软，摔倒了都会被冰面拒绝到弹起来，就像是小车带他们在韩国品尝过的白糍粑一样。

不过羽生更觉得他像草莓大福，软糯可口，让人欲罢不能。

胸前的乳珠被他啃咬地挺立起来，肿胀通红的模样和另一侧的对比鲜明。他吮吸够了，又去蹂躏另外那个，一时间身下人除了呻吟外几乎什么都做不了。

他好热，喝进去的啤酒现在在发挥作用，金博洋觉得自己的五感被钝化，只有身上被人施加的快意才是真的。

胸前的衣料被掀的彻底，白生生的胸膛上面两朵红樱盛放。金博洋被酒精点燃，烧的意识几乎全无，除了羽生的唇舌在他胸前滑动带来的冰凉外，他只能感受得到从身体何处被点燃的酥麻欲火，羽生的指尖仿佛带着魔力，一寸寸的撩拨，渐渐地形成燎原之势。

羽生毫不客气的手已经移到他的下身，揉捏着肉感十足的臀瓣一路滑过紧实的大腿根，从内侧慢慢抚摸着藏在裤子里那条细长又能跳出绝美4lz的腿。

步步紧跟的唇从胸前移到了小腹，当他真真正正地隔着裤子一把抓住身前翘挺的性器时，灵巧的舌尖直直地刺入他肚脐的凹陷中。

“不……不要……不啊……”金博洋皱着眉头，一双眼睛紧闭，喉咙里吐出脆弱又勾人的求饶，尾音上翘，甜丝丝地带着哭腔，听到羽生的耳中简直又在下腹添了一把火。

一只手隔着裤子的面料摩擦支起的小帐篷，另一只手挑开腰带扣，向下扯着碍事的裤子。

金博洋很顺从，只要羽生不故意折磨他撩拨他，他都能迷迷糊糊地睡过去。酒劲上来后他想保持清醒实在太难，更何况他一直觉得自己就是在梦中，压根就没敢觉得自己是真的在羽生的床上。

不消片刻，羽生将床上几乎睡过去的人剥的干干净净，他面对这灯光下莹白的身子吞了吞口水，扯开颈间的领带，一颗颗地解开衬衫的扣子脱下。

金博洋疑惑对方的离开和自己身上的凉嗖嗖，星眸半睁，可是太过痴憨的模样根本就是失去了自我思考的能力，只能直勾勾地垂眸看着一旁的羽生拉开裤子拉链，脱掉后露出全身结实的肌肉。

他就那样看着，眼睛里都是羽生这个人。

满满的，只有他。

——tbc——


	6. （六）

夜，是良夜，人，也是良人。

羽生将人拢回身下时，那最后一点点迟疑也被金博洋凑过来蹭他胳膊的细小动作给彻底消灭。

唇瓣相触后的热烈回应，如巨浪袭来，吞没的那一叶漂泊孤舟。它在广袤的波涛里起伏飘摇，始终回旋其中无法自拔。

吞不下的涎水被纠缠的唇舌搅弄的溢出口腔，濡湿唇角缓缓向下，打湿细长的脖颈。小巧的耳珠被唇齿碾磨，湿热的呼吸打上泛红的耳骨，上头的一点耳洞都不被人放过，恶狠狠地用舌尖顶着，粗重的喘息灌入耳道，掀起另一波颤栗。

两个人在床上热切纠缠，金博洋丢掉了全部的羞涩热烈地回应，皮肤相贴的温度灼烧着彼此，柔软的舌舔舐起羽生颈侧那颗痣——他想这样做很久了，每次看到照片上被考斯滕繁复花纹衬托下的天鹅颈侧有这样一颗痣的时候，他都会被这一点黑色苏到腿软。

羽生感受到颈边柔软却滚烫的触觉更加地情动，他啃上身下人纤长的脖子，一只手指从下颌滑过喉结，感受他吞咽时的滚动，掌握他脆弱的脖子，咬上形状美好的锁骨。这种掌控感让他极大地满足着，身下相贴的皮肤燃起一层层火焰。

顺着平坦的胸膛向下，故意拧过红肿绽放的樱蕊，听到红润的唇瓣溢出的青涩呻吟，他向下攥住了身下人已经充血硬挺的性器。

屋里的氛围因为暧昧的呻吟与交缠出的水声而变得更加旖旎，床上交缠的身形沉溺在欲望的支配下向对方求欢。并未喝酒的羽生在金博洋的身上获得了迷醉的快感，而原本已经喝醉酒的人现在沉浸在对方的撩拨中，几乎失去神智，只能任由人摆布。

冰凉的润滑被浇在了金博洋的双腿间，羽生吻着他细长却结实有力的腿。羽生喜欢他，喜欢这双腿跳出的四周跳，喜欢这个人带给他的不同感，更喜欢他的一颦一笑和每一次带给他的悸动。

大腿内侧的白嫩皮肉被他吻的通红一片，双腿间翘起的性器受不了他的刺激开始汩汩地溢出清液，金博洋闭着双眼躺在雪白的枕头上不住地摇晃着，因为快意他忍不住并拢膝盖，却被羽生蛮横地拉开双腿，不得不敞开下身，迎接另一番挑逗与折磨。

润滑将他的下身浸染的水光一片，被指掌逗弄的性器忍不住流出淋漓的汁水，他忍不住抬起薄薄的细腰主动在对方手里进出，可羽生却不想让他只顾着自己舒服而忽略了他的感受。

于是他用一只沾满了润滑的手指揉开了他身后的穴口，在不断的推拒与包裹中坚定地向内里推进。他摸着干涩却火热的肠壁， 在身下人不停的抖动与躲闪的间隙遍寻其中与众不同的一点。

他不断揉按着四周，手指堪堪擦过某一点时他抖动的更甚。羽生将手抽出来，看着身下全身泛着粉红的人忍不住想要将他拆吞入腹。

眯着眼睛的金博洋透着一股憨态，可不着寸缕的身上却拥有无尽的魅惑。眉宇间的不解与迷茫中和了他不经意间流露出的娇媚，他忽然觉得自己身下的人好似一株含苞待放的玫瑰。湿淋淋的露水浸染着他的娇嫩，白生生的皮肤被掐出红色的指印，仿佛是被榨取的花汁一样，泛着好看的颜色。

他想让他盛放。

俯下身堵住他微肿的唇瓣，想要吞进腹中一样撕扯裹缠，被突如其来的热情吞没的人只能牢牢地拥抱住身前那人的精瘦腰肢，顺从地张开嘴，任由对方掐住他小巧的下巴深深地吻着。

口中的蜜津被人尽数掠夺，只能在换气的间隙里嘤咛出声，似幼猫一样又软又奶，听到羽生的耳中下腹的胀痛越发的明显。他难耐地用下身蹭着金博洋的，两团炽热不断摩擦出更加深层的欲望。

羽生终于吻够了送开金博洋的时候，他已经因为深吻无法换气而剧烈喘息，白生生的胸膛剧烈起伏，下身被磨的几乎双腿发抖。

羽生趁着他失神的空档摸上了刚刚被微微开拓的穴口，两只手指一同挤进去的时候金博洋被迫挺直了脊背，微微抬起腰向前送着。

手指破开层层叠叠压过来的肠肉不断抚摸剐蹭，他极有耐心地按照自己学过的人体知识探索着指尖这片方寸之地，直到他按到那柔韧的一片，两只手指丝毫没有留情，狠狠地碾压上去。

“不……啊……”突如其来的快意让金博洋忍不住尖叫出声，那是与曾经自己撸过的感觉截然不同的体会，那种从尾椎骨顺着脊柱爬升至颅内的快意，最后都化作身前硬物的哭泣，让他忍不住地呻吟喘息。

“是这里吗？”羽生一松一用力地按下去，还不断询问着被别样快感包裹的人。“告诉我，天天，是这里吗？”

“唔……是……啊啊……不要……”他被哄到刚刚乖巧地承认，下一秒就被用力地按住前列腺后壁，快感激的他只能哭喊着，仿佛马上就要攀升到顶端，去感受发泄的极致快意。

羽生很满意他的乖巧，心中那抖S的小小趣味被满足，他偷偷又填入一根手指开拓着。

金博洋身上的汗被逼出来一层，酒精的作用和快感互搅让他分不清自己身处何方，他只想要羽生，要他爱他。他急得几乎要流出眼泪，忍不住低声啜泣。

羽生以为是自己逗弄的太狠，心疼地俯下身子吻了吻糜红的眼尾，却在下一秒被金博洋送上舔吻他下颌的唇舌中讨好诱惑的意味迷的险些失了理智。

他也没想到金博洋会这样主动地伸出手去寻找自己身下几乎要憋炸了的性器，它从刚刚开始挺立就从来都无人问津。金博洋小巧白嫩的手攥住那粗大的热物，指掌不得章法的揉搓每一条血管脉络，甚至连下方垂下来的囊袋也不放过，羽生伏在他的身上被撩出几声深沉的喘息。这喘息声灌入金博洋的耳中，无比情动。

他的手指还在后穴处停着，随着金博洋揉搓的节奏羽生缓缓挺腰的同时还不忘碾压肠壁的敏感点，这一动起来，金博洋根本顾不上手上的节奏，只能软软地躺在那里任凭羽生欺负。

他脑子里被酒精烧出一片火热，只有喜欢和想要的字眼在不断跳动，他忘记了要带给羽生快乐，只能无力地扭腰呻吟。羽生毫不在意他的偷懒，直起身子拉过他的一只占满自己前液的小手，一同摸上金博洋身前的性器。

这种颇为自慰的意味带着背德的耻辱敢刺激着羽生的神经，身后按压的手指更加过分，就在这前后夹击的片刻之后，金博洋受不了地抖动着身前的性器，在羽生故意擦过性器顶端的肉头与小孔后，被抵着前列腺按压出第一次高潮。

浓稠的白浊一股股地喷洒出来，落在羽生和他硬拉着的那只小手中，粘腻腻的随着他的撸动不断地流出来。

发泄过后的金博洋几乎丧失了全部的意识，他闭着眼，红唇微张，灵巧的舌尖在齿间若隐若现。羽生觉得已经忍不住身下的欲望，他拿过房间里的安全套套好，在金博洋高潮后的无力瘫软时分开他的一双腿，缓缓却极其坚定地抵住他身后开拓好的后穴推了进去。

金博洋无力地挣扎了起来，身下被撑开的又涨又痛，可是他的腰和腿都被人掌控着，就连想要说出来抗拒的话都不能——羽生狠狠地封住了他的唇。

“唔唔……嗯……呜呜……痛……羽生……疼……我疼……”听到他的呜咽声太可怜，羽生放开了他的唇瓣，痛呼声立刻从唇瓣溢出。

和小巧的穴口对比，他的性器确实有些过分，可是内里的嘬吻太过舒爽，他忍不住想要他的全部。

他绵密地吻着金博洋的脸，停在他身体里哄着，一只手探到交合处揉按，好不容易让他不再紧绷，啜泣声也随之小了许多。

羽生抹了一把自己头上的淋漓汗水，他忍得太辛苦，金博洋不知道自己那里有多么诱惑人，也不知道他这样的脆弱可怜多想让人再次蹂躏他，将他做到意识模糊，让他口中只能喊出自己的名字，让他在高潮里失声尖叫，让他满眼满心都是自己。

他捏着金博洋身前的红樱，在他吃痛闷哼的同时，身下的性器直直捣入其中。

金博洋被他顶到全身肌肉紧绷，脚背绷出好看的弧度，小巧的脚趾蜷缩着，比其他人都偏小的小巧脚丫就那样落在了羽生的手里，他圈住金博洋纤细的脚踝，那里有着多年训练的勋章伤痕。

羽生一点点地摩挲着，身下的性器停在他身体里，感受肠道的包裹与推急，舒服的他忍不住想抽出再深入。

他哄着金博洋，在他低声的吟哦里开始了缓缓的律动。

“唔……啊！”被顶弄的越发用力的肠壁容纳着羽生全部的热爱，金博洋被迫承受着一切，口中的呻吟被顶弄的破碎，他只能听的到皮肉被撞击后的啪啪响声，感受到身上每一寸皮肤的叫嚣与满足——他得到了羽生，是他爱的人。

进进出出的性器将穴道内的水液带出又顶回去，濡湿的水声与拍打声夹杂着微弱的呻吟纠缠出一室热烈，羽生喘息着，身下人的美好与软糯让他忍不住沉溺其中，他将肥嫩的臀肉掰的更开，架起那一双长腿，托住他的后腰，开始另一轮狂风骤雨的抽插。

金博洋受不了地晃动着头，眼角溢出泪水，他觉得内脏都快要被梦里的羽生顶穿了，他觉得自己的肠肉已经不听他的指挥，只能通过本能反应来回应对方，身前过了不应期的性器在羽生不断攻击他敏感点之后也颤颤巍巍地站了起来，然后又被羽生分出的一只手抓住，不断地撸动，仿佛要榨干他最后一丝精液。

他最后在羽生大力的顶撞和仔细的抠挖里再次地发泄出来。身下被不断插入延长着高潮的快感，他几乎要蜷起身子来迎接羽生带给他灭顶快意。

高潮时的肠道吮吸的更加厉害，羽生本想再忍耐一会儿，却被他高潮后用力吞入的后穴缴紧，直接射了出来。

发泄过后的羽生退出来，把套子取下打结丢进了垃圾桶，随后又拆了一个套在半软的性器上，又掰开金博洋的翘臀，对着还没闭合的洞口，送了进去。

金博洋被他这样霸道的行为顶的哼哼了一声，随即不顾身上的水迹彻底地晕了过去。

——tbc——


	7. （七）

金博洋是被一阵晃动惊醒的。

他眼睛还未睁开前就感觉到身上来自外力的冲击，仿佛从腰部向下都要失去了知觉一样，只能靠本能去回应。

他鼻音轻哼，随即出口的沙哑声音被撞的断断续续的从口中溢出。

“醒了？”羽生的声音低哑的异常，他喘息而出的气音极其性感，就这样灌入了金博洋的耳中。

“唔……我……啊……”羽生的律动丝毫没有因为金博洋的清醒而有所停止。

这个梦也太真实了。

金博洋刚刚在快感发泄和酒精的双重作用下晕过去了一小段时间，偏偏在这段时间里羽生根本没考虑过要饶过他。

欲壑难填。

刚刚发泄过一次的羽生哪里肯就这样放跑已经吃到嘴里的肉，他恨不得再细细地品尝一遍，骨头和血肉都嚼碎了，吞下去，化作自己身体的一部分，再也不分开。

他从来不曾知道自己会拥有这样深沉的爱意，可当他真正得到这个人时，他才明白那种爱入骨髓的含义。

也是啊，如果不是挚爱，又怎么会得花吐症呢？

可是……他就算是占有了他，他也不知道金博洋的花吐症究竟是为了谁。他也拥有一个让他刻骨铭心的人，那他会原谅自己吗？

想到这些，他似乎有些自暴自弃，他径自加快了律动的速度，挺起精壮的腰身像打桩机一样，恨不得将身下的囊袋都塞进那炽热紧致的后穴里，感受他肠壁的纠缠与热情。

“慢……慢点……求求你……唔啊……”金博洋根本跟不上他的速度，只能被迫顶的上身耸动。他用力地抓紧身下的床单，嘴上不断地喘着，承受着羽生带来的狂风骤雨。

身前发泄过两次的性器在他被摇醒后也没能迅速地反应过来，依旧软塌塌地趴在那黑色的草丛中随着身下的狠烈撞击不断地晃动着。

醒后的金博洋似乎已经消化掉了不少酒精，头脑渐渐有些清楚了起来，他仿佛是意识到了自己真的正在和羽生做爱，而并不是在梦里和他纠缠。他抬起手，将手腕放到唇边，张开嘴，重重地咬下去，这样就堵住了控制不住出口的呻吟声。

羽生撑在他上方不断地挺动腰臀，可片刻之后他觉得仿佛少了些什么，一抬头才发现他咬住了自己的手腕，而那一截细白已经被他尖锐的牙齿咬破，正透出丝丝血色。

羽生急忙地停下动作把他的手从嘴里解救出来，两个人的胸膛都在不断地起起伏伏，四目相对，金博洋错开了目光。

他拉起那只被金博洋咬出两排牙印的手腕，放到唇边轻吻着。

忍不住叹气。

“为什么要伤害自己呢？”

“为什么对自己要这么狠呢？”

羽生心疼地问，细密的啄吻从手腕到掌心。金博洋被痒的瑟缩着，试图抽回手掌，结果却被羽生紧紧地抓住。

“回答我，天天。”羽生得不到金博洋的声音只觉得他的沉默在和自己设立屏障，让他觉得他现在在做的事是一种强迫，一个笑话。

他在用无言拒绝他。

“不要问我……”他偏过头，一滴泪水顺着眼角流入鬓边，只是一瞬间，羽生根本没能捕捉到。

“我不知道的……不知道……”他的心里酸涩极了，身体早就叛变到羽生的阵营，他现在就只剩下那一点最后的尊严还未能瓦解，他又怎么开口说自己喜欢他、爱他，在他知道羽生有一个喜欢很久的人之后。

那些坚持与执着还有什么意义？

即便是两个人现在是滚床单的关系，但是他清楚地记得，是自己没能忍住扑到羽生身上的，这和羽生没有什么关系，他完全是被醉酒的他所勾引，才会走错这一步。是他抛掉了羞耻心，借着醉酒的先决条件诱惑了羽生，他只为了满足自己的欲望，满足自己想要他喜欢他的卑微心理，却丝毫没有考虑过对方的感受。

“求你，不要问了……求求你……”金博洋想到这些，心底的哀恸呼啸而来，他甚至想自暴自弃地决定——就这样吧，等到过了今天两个人就老死不相往来，这糜乱的一夜就当是一场梦罢了。

羽生在他控制不住情绪乱动的时候，还在强忍着他身下的嘬弄挺在他的身体里一动不动。额头上的汗水滑落，他也无暇顾及。

他还是没有勇气看向他的眼底。

“羽生……你抱我吧……”片刻后，金博洋像是做了什么决定一样，转过头望着身前那个人，湿漉漉的眼睛被泪水洗过，像极了清透的宝石。

羽生闻言，俯下身抱住他，体位的改变让两人相连的地方摩擦出一声轻叹。

他拿他根本没有办法。

“爱我。”他说。

羽生不知道他突然想通了什么，但是金博洋异常的配合让他有些讶异，身下故意收缩的穴道是金博洋表示出来的决心，羽生觉得自己的性器被他箍的生疼，忍不住地狠狠抽出再毫无保留地顶入。

金博洋牢牢地抱住羽生的脖子，在顶弄的间隙里低声吟哦，弱弱地哭泣。他全情投入后再次挺立的性器夹在两人中间不断摩擦着，湿漉漉的白浊夹杂着透明的清液撒在羽生肌肉丰满的小腹上。

羽生抱着金博洋不能像刚刚那样快速地律动，但是他缓缓的抽出全部，再慢慢地顶进去，感受痉挛的肠道被层层破开后源源不断地挤压裹缠，这种缓慢却又坚定的大开大合让两个人都激动地不住喘息。

可是慢慢的，金博洋觉得自己身体有些不对劲。

下腹部的饱胀感和羽生的猛烈顶弄没有关系，和自己的情动没有关系，相反，他觉得在羽生撞击前列腺的时候，从鼠蹊部徒然而升的那种排泄感异常熟悉。

“不要……不要了……羽生……”他细碎的呻吟在羽生刻意摩擦过肠壁内的敏感点时变成尖叫大喊，他觉得自己有些要控制不住自己的尿意，可能下一分钟就会被羽生的顶弄的尿出来。

羽生还以为是自己给他的刺激太过，所以收了力气不在大力顶弄，反而找到固定的角度缓缓厮磨。

这样才更要人命。

“别顶了……羽生……啊……求……求你……放开……放开我……”金博洋开始收不到地推着身前抱住他的人，性器似乎要不受控制地流出水来，他知道，是自己喝进去的那些啤酒现在经过循环都变成了水，需要他排出去。

“让我下去……”他咬着通红的唇瓣低声央求，他真的快忍不住了，他迫切地需要去一趟卫生间解决自己的生理问题。

羽生在意乱情迷里因为他的哀求而清醒。

他实在是不想离开身后温热的理想乡，用力地抱了他一把，将额头抵在他的颈侧用力地吸了一口，又在锁骨上种下一颗草莓后才调整好情绪抬起头面对他。

因为他以为金博洋的抗拒，是拒绝再与他进行下去。他不会在金博洋的求饶下强行占有他，这样和强奸没有区别，就算金博洋不喜欢他，他也不想让自己变成一个丝毫不顾及对方情绪的无赖。

“怎么了？”羽生故作轻松地问道，心头的忧虑和不甘都被他掩藏的很好。

“求你……”他不好意思地小声说到，“可以……送我去卫生间吗？我……想去厕所……”

这种在自己偶像面前说要去厕所的需求太过羞耻，可是他真的要忍不住了，他觉得自己膀胱里的水正在如同瓶里的水一样幌当着，马上就要被续满溢出。让他继续留在床上，他一定会受不了地尿出来。

这么大个人在异国他乡还尿床，他面子里子都要丢光了。

羽生这才知道他的推拒是因为生理需求。

就着两人相连的姿势，羽生一个用力便把人抱了起来，重力的作用下性器进的更深，划过前列腺让金博洋险些就尿了出来。

“啊！不行……不行啊！”羽生抱着人下床，每走一步性器都在其中深深地摩擦，金博洋拍着他的肩膀推拒起来。“要……要出来了！不要顶……唔……”他越是推羽生让他越难以忍耐。“不可以。”羽生干脆利落地拒绝，根本就没有要放下他的意思，只是将人抱的更牢。没办法的金博洋只好弓着背抱住羽生的肩膀不断地不受控地抖动，双腿紧紧地夹住羽生的腰，他用尽全身的自制力在忍住尿意。短短的几步路，金博洋就憋的满头大汗。

好不容易进了卫生间，羽生却没有要放下他离开的打算，两个人还在面对面，他依旧被羽生抱在怀里。

“我……你……”他急得不行，脚尖开始拼命地向下探着，可这动作拉伸了腿部的肌肉，连带着绷紧臀部，夹的羽生重重地喘了一声。

“唔……”羽生没办法，只好将自己从他身体里退出来，然后将人放下。

金博洋不敢看羽生的眼睛只好躲闪地低下头，可低下头就亲眼看着粗长的性器包裹在薄薄的乳胶薄膜里从他身体里一点一点抽出。这个画面太过分了，他面红耳热地不敢再看，只好极其羞愧地偏过脸，看向一侧，直到他从他的身体里完全退出来。

“呼……”羽生喘着粗气，把人慢慢放下来。“你没穿鞋子，踩在我脚上吧。”他嘱咐到。

金博洋的脚和他们男单对比，实在是小了些，甚至比要比羽生的脚还要小上三四个尺码。

“你这样……我……不行的。”他实在是不好意思在羽生面前上厕所，更何况他现在背对着马桶站在羽生面前，还踩在他的脚上，这种情形哪里都不对。

“哪有不行？我帮你。”也不知道羽生是哪里来的恶俗趣味，扶住他的肩膀和腰就将他转了过来。脚下刚折腾过来没有打结完全取决于他练花滑的基本功，背部撞到羽生的怀里，被他牢牢地从身后包裹住，下一秒抵在他臀缝的直挺挺的性器便对着还没闭合的穴口顶了进去。

“啊唔……不啊……”肠道里的敏感点被他尽数碾磨过，后入的体位和刚刚的感觉完全不一样，金博洋被他的探入顶到只能反弓身子，头颈靠到羽生的肩膀上被顶出哭叫声。身前根本憋不住地开始溢出丝毫不黏腻的水液，他想要用手堵住，却只能掐着性器根部忍耐。

羽生探下去的手包住他的手，和他一起托着挺立并且沉甸甸的那物。

“别……羽生你……你放开……放开啊！”他觉得自己要被羞耻感淹没了，他怎么可以在羽生的手里排泄出来，他怎么能？

“不放！”羽生咬着他的耳珠，故意地在他耳边吹气，原本就敏感到忍不住缩起来的金博洋，这下更是忍不住，终于在他细细的顶弄下，在羽生的手里尿了出来。

巨大的羞耻感袭来，他哭叫着抖动着，淡黄色的液体划出弧线落到不远处的马桶里。这不是和高潮那种类似的一瞬间发泄，而是一段时间不会中途停下的煎熬，他几乎要弯下腰去躲开羽生的手，可是这个人细正在他的身后包裹住他，让他根本无处可逃，更何况他因为羞愧而紧张且不断痉挛的肠道里，还嵌着那人筋脉跳动又炽热滚烫的性器，向后的躲闪只能让他和羽生贴合嵌入的更加紧密。

好不容易排泄完的怀中人已经哭到全身都在抖动，羽生顺势把人按到旁边的洗手台上，抱住他的腰将他牢牢锁在怀里，下身加速地顶弄起来。

刚刚金博洋给他带来的刺激太大，他根本忍不住自己不断攀升的欲望。上半身压住人，在内里抖动的性器即将发泄，金博洋撑在洗手台上低声哭着，整个人被做到只能踮起脚尖来迎合，嘴里已经不知道在呻吟着什么，他被袭来的欲望裹挟住，整个人崩的紧紧的，身后猛烈的碰撞点燃他的全部，就这样他被再次卷进欲望的海洋沉浮，直到被羽生推上高潮的顶点。

羽生最后是咬着他的后颈射出来的，金博洋脖子后的那颗痣被他吸了又吸，直到最后重重地咬了一口才肯罢休。

最后金博洋被他在卫生间打理干净抱回床上的时候已经再次地昏睡过去，羽生看着他的睡颜忍不住又亲了亲他红艳艳的唇瓣，将人牢牢地抱在怀里，一同睡了过去。

明天就和天天表白吧。

这是羽生睡过去之前最后的想法。

——tbc——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 麻烦留评在lof吧，ao3我翻出来不方便，回复会不及时的。


	8. （八）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 推荐bgm《或是有情人》——吾恩

因为醉酒，金博洋睡的比羽生更沉一些，不过这会儿他醒的要比羽生更早一点。

全身的酸疼昭示着昨晚的激烈，他想尝试动一动，可是身上毫无力气。意识已经回笼，酒精并没有让忘记发生过什么，反而一些细节记得更加清楚。

他缓缓睁开眼，屋内一片昏暗，房间里的窗帘被拉的严严实实，外面的光都还没能透的进来。

金博洋转过头，看到一旁羽生还在安稳地睡着，绵长的呼吸昭示他距离清醒可能还需要一段时间，他静静地看着这人的睡颜，目光极其贪恋。

回忆昨天，他现在心里的感觉不知道应该用什么词语来形容。

昨天的事不过只是一场意外，他本打算自己一个人买醉，祭奠一下还没开始就结束了的恋情。他没想过羽生会找来，也从未想过他真的借着酒劲迈出了那一步，更是做梦都没想过他们两个人能有这样一次没有结果的疯狂做爱——特别是在他意外知晓羽生拥有了一个相思多年且爱恋成疾的心上人的时候，他就已经将自己划到了失败者之列。

一个从来就没有获胜筹码的失败者。

他一直都觉得羽生的兴趣爱好都比较直男，向来将他当做偶像的金博洋，从来没有估计过自己能将他掰弯的可能性，如果他没有意外地听到羽生和织田的对话，他也许还会继续对自己进行自我催眠，将羽生最独特的关注当做是对他与众不同的爱护。可事到如今，他倒是不用再去想方设法地去欺骗自己了。

羽生亲口承认，他已经有喜欢的人了。

所以他的感情又能算做什么呢？

到头来不过是自己的绮梦一场，任凭梦里发生过什么，都是做不得数的。

曾经年少那些祈愿，如今都化作一场相逢后的离散，他清楚地知道自己的隐秘心思从何时开始萌芽滋长，可是他却控制不了这些不切实际的爱恋蔓延，也控制不了自己不再喜欢羽生。

那是他从小就喜欢的人啊，让他怎么轻易地放弃？

他曾经是那样的想靠近这个人，他将他视做偶像，当成追逐的光，可他始终都是天上那些遥不可及的星辰，任凭他怎样努力都无法和他并肩而行。他的爱恋与执迷都是属于他自己的业障，和羽生毫无瓜葛。曾经没有，现在没有，以后，更是没有。

经过这件事之后，他们大抵不会再有交集了，这缠绵一场大概是他们两个人最后的接触。他做不到当做什么事情都没有发生过，也做不到对羽生彻底忘记，除了主动避开彼此，他想不出其他的办法。

不过想想，他们也许以后一起比赛的日子也不会太多了。羽生拿到了心心念念的4cc金牌，达成全满贯之后估计以后也不会再参加四大洲锦标赛。大奖赛的分站赛他们注定不会碰到的，只要他合理避开选择NHK，那么他们两个人大概就不会再见面。至于赛季末的世锦赛，选手那么多，他只是其中一个，想必要躲开也会很容易，至少不必单独面对他。

他把所有的情况都考虑的清清楚楚，甚至想要谁帮忙打掩护都在这短暂有限的时间里思考完毕，不管是拉聪哥和老铁下水，还是求江哥他们帮忙，他金博洋都可以。可是他却从未想过，两个人是不是会有在一起的可能。

他也从不敢奢求这个。

他始终都记得，羽生说过，他有喜欢的人了。

金博洋觉得只要两个人的关系掩藏在他故意粉饰的太平之下，那么他们之间发生过的事情就不会对羽生产生什么影响，只要他表示的不在乎，不介意，只要他能洒脱自如地劝慰羽生不要将这件事放在心上，那么他就不会为羽生造成压力和负担，羽生也不必谴责自己或是要承担责任。再或者，这样做也不至于让两个人的关系从此破裂。

金博洋知道自己还是舍不得他的，就算以后老死不相往来，他也不希望羽生为了什么客观的社会责任或是心理负担而对他有什么误解。

他们都是独立于社会的个体，是一个具有独立思维能力，可以为自己做出来的事情负责，没必要去纠结于那些残存在思想里守旧念头。

等羽生醒了，他就告诉他，自己也有喜欢的人，让他不要在意这一场不够清醒也不够理智的滚床单，不要有压力，不需要承担怎样的责任，就当他们的昨晚是一场梦罢了。

金博洋不敢乱动怕将羽生惊醒，可是他这样躺着又很不舒服，忍了一会儿悄悄地掀起被子想要下床。

可他怎么都没想到，一直藏在被子里的另外一只手被羽生的手掌扣住，他一抬手就把羽生拉了过来。

原本一夜无梦的羽生被突然间的拉扯惊醒，他睡得很舒服，似乎很久没有这样卸下重担地坦然安眠。

被惊醒的人揉了揉眼，顺势打了个哈欠，上一秒似乎还沉浸在这份舒适满足里，下一秒转过头睁开眼看到一旁目不转睛盯着他的金博洋，意识才正儿八经地回炉。

两个人面面相觑一时间谁都没能开口。

金博洋抬起自己的胳膊放到羽生面前摆了摆，他清了清喉咙，开口说到，“你可以先放开我吗？”

他声音里有着清晨刚开口的慵懒和沙哑，但眼里却是亮晶晶的，没有丝毫刚刚清醒的迷蒙，可见他是醒了有一会儿了。

羽生的手还在握着他的，经过金博洋的提醒他才意识到，急忙把手收了回去。金博洋也抽回自己的胳膊，皮肤上还有羽生的温度，他忍不住喉咙里溢出来的咳嗽，翻过身子背对着羽生咳了起来。

没忍住地，咳出了几片雏菊花瓣，缓缓地掉落在床下。

他吸吸鼻子，偷偷地擦干净眼角咳出来的泪水，翻过身刚想喘口气，准备等下再和羽生把眼前的事谈一谈，只见他掀开被子，裸着精瘦的上半身就那样大咧咧地跪坐在床上，让金博洋看的眼前一愣。

房间内的光线昏暗，但就是这样也不能妨碍他看的清羽生身上的斑斑点点，那些痕迹是怎么出来的他比谁都清楚。昨晚发生的片段在他的脑海里不断回放，金博洋看着羽生倏地红了脸庞。

他不好意思地把视线调整到羽生的脸上，只看到羽生一脸的歉意。

“天……天天……”羽生也低沉着声音，和曾经在采访里听到的高昂语调完全不同。

他紧张地吞着口水，喉结在不断地翻滚，磕磕绊绊地出声。

“我……我会负责的！请你和我在一起吧！”羽生几乎要咬了舌头一样狠绝地说着这句话，他已经下定了决心想要和金博洋在一起，就算他有喜欢的人也不要紧，他会对他好，会为昨晚的事情承担责任，会给金博洋足够的时间和自由来让他接纳他。

金博洋听完这话浑身僵硬着，可是眉头却微微地皱了起来。

果然和他想的一样，羽生是准备为这件事负责的。

可是他又要他负什么责呢？这件事本来的起源也是在于他自己，如果不是他主动扑上去亲吻，以羽生的克制守礼恐怕只能是将他送回房间睡觉吧？又怎么会造成这样的结果呢？

为了他，不值得的。

“额……咳咳。”金博洋刚刚想要开口却被咳嗽打断了。一旁的羽生衣服都顾不得穿，便下床去拿了水来。

金博洋确实口渴，先不说昨晚的激烈让他哭喊到声音嘶哑，就连刚刚咳出花瓣的剧烈咳嗽也让他的喉咙遭受到了极大的摧残。

羽生端过来杯子，扶着金博洋坐起来靠在床头坐好。他接过羽生手里的水杯，拒绝他要喂他喝水的动作，端着杯子灌进喉咙几口水。有了水的滋润，干涩冒火的喉咙才恢复正常，他顺手将水杯放到一旁的床头，转过来想要和羽生说话，只见他又一副认罪的模样跪坐在那里，好像下一分钟他说一句不原谅他，他就会切腹谢罪一样。

“你不用这样。”金博洋叹了口气开口说到。“我不需要你负责，也不想和你在一起。”

他放在身侧的手紧紧地攥住，说出这句违心的话他几乎用掉所有勇气。

羽生听到他这句话猛的抬头，这宣判死刑的拒绝让他几乎找不到自己的声音。

天天说……说……不想和他在一起。

这句话带给羽生带来的是堪称摧毁式的打击，他好不容易建立起来的表白勇气，在这一刹那便被打的烟消云散，一丁点都没有剩下。

羽生愣住了，这种被干脆利落的当面拒绝是他根本没有想过的。

金博洋似乎是察觉到了羽生的僵硬，他深吸了一口气，掐住自己的掌心继续违心地说到。

“对不起，我是真的不需要你负责，这种事情……额……怎么说呢，很正常……这样说也不对……哎呀……就是我不是女孩子，不需要你为我负责什么，昨天的事是我喝醉了，冒犯到你我感觉很抱歉。”金博洋一番话说的也是语无伦次，比以往他接受采访时还要艰难。

“说起来也是我对不起你，要不是我喝酒了也不会造成这样的结果，你没必要为了我的错误而赔上自己的一辈子，更何况，你应该有更好的追求。”金博洋努力地控制着自己的情绪，慢慢地将话和他说清楚。

“而且，你也看到了，我有喜欢的人了。”金博洋咬紧嘴唇，似乎很难开口。“我喜欢他，喜欢的要命，甚至为他得了花吐症，所以我不能答应和你在一起，抱歉。”

羽生觉得自己胸膛里的氧气仿佛要被消耗的干干净净，那种窒息感如影随形。他不知道要用什么表情来面对如此坦诚的金博洋，心底破碎的如同塌陷的巨坑，呼啸而来的都是空旷的风声，和那些破败不堪无法捡拾的瓦砾残柯。

“你……你说……有喜欢的人了？”羽生好不容易才找回自己的声音问到。

“嗯……”他迟疑了一下，而后大大方方地望向羽生。“是的，是有喜欢的人了。”

“你真的不用太在意我们之间昨晚发生过的事情，退一万步讲，如果我没有喜欢的人，也不会答应和你在一起的。”金博洋低下头，掩饰着自己的心虚。“22年的冬奥会我是必须要参加的，队里有要求，不准任何人违反纪律……”

金博洋搬出来他们最为重视的这件事，羽生张张嘴，却没有发出任何声音，好像他再也没有理由和立场去说些什么了。他不想退役之前和金博洋表白，不也是存了类似的心思吗？现役要受到的管制太多，他们不得不遵守那些纸面上的规则，因为他们除了能做自己之外，还有一个身份就是代表国家出战的运动员，一起要以国家的利益为重。

“我明白了。”羽生点点头，他懂得金博洋的意思，他不会让他为难的。

金博洋将话和羽生说清楚后，便也没有了再继续留在羽生房间的必要，他收拾好自己准备离开。

站在门口时，羽生已经换好衣服坐在床上发呆。

金博洋想了想，转过头对他说:“谢谢你，羽生，还有，对不起。”

说完后他转过头拉开门，头也不回地走了。

对不起，我不能那样自私让你为了负责而负责，所以我拒绝你违心的表白，辜负了你的一番好意。

谢谢你，在我最失落难过时给与我陪伴，即便这并不是你的本意。也要谢谢你圆了我这一场心愿，本来我们之间是没有任何可能的。这一夜我就当做是人生一场最旖旎的梦，就算是未来再无相见，我也会记得你。

被留在房间的羽生伏在床上开始剧烈地咳嗽，直到他呕出一朵完整的樱花草，他看着那朵娇嫩的花，笑了……

回到房间的金博洋耗尽了全部的力气，他靠在门板上渐渐滑坐到地上，胸口的憋闷让他喘不上来气，他将头抵上一旁的墙壁，起身后，地上留下了一朵完整的白色雏菊……

——END——


End file.
